Noche libre
by Mattdreams
Summary: Cuando tu mente ha sido reprogramada tantas veces que lo único que queda en ella es trabajo ciego, lo único de lo que dispones para pasar el tiempo es tu propio cuerpo. Eso es algo que Bertuccio y Batistán conocen muy bien.


**N/A: **Buenas, people!

No puedo creermelo... mi primer fic de Gankutsuou... Y NO ES DE CONDEXALBERT NI FRANZXALBERT NI ALBERXBEPPO! Debo de estar enfermo, seguro...

Pues yo creo que no, pero no, mi primer fic no es de ninguna de esas parejas, si no de... *redoble de tambores*... BERTUCCIOXBATISTÁN

Raro, eh? jajaja La verdad es que de esta pareja solo he visto un dibujo en DA y YA

Bueno, no... XDDD Por culpa de mi turco mi móvil se llama Batistán y el cargador de este Bertuccio... solo porque dijimos que esos dos parece que tienen algo.

En serio, Sadiq... eres una jodidamente mala influencia XDDDD

Bueno, pero la verdad es que la pareja me ha gustado jajaja y el fic no me ha quedado tan mal como esperaba asi que...

Solo me quedan las dedicatorias:

Al turco (para variar, como no le dedico en ninguna historia, verdad?) por enseñarme Gankutsuou y hacer que se me ocurran cosas tan raras como este relato jajaja

A Nico... PORQUE DEBES ACABARTE DE VER GANKUTSUOU ALGÚN DÍA, LEÑE!

Y a Aliss por pasarme esos cosplay del Conde rusos que son tan... gygbvhwncjgmfd... te me entiendes XDDD

Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura.

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Hay trabajos duros.<p>

Los panaderos deben levantarse muy temprano para poder amasar y hornear el pan antes del amanecer.

Los vigilantes pasan noches enteras velando por nuestra seguridad arriesgando la suya propia.

Los corredores de bolsa están sometidos a mucha presión, ya que un fallo insignificante puede hacer que un negocio se vaya al traste.

Cuando trabajas para el Conde de Montecristo, no sueles dormir con tal de protegerle, te levantas muy temprano para que todo este listo antes del amanecer, y la presión que tienes encima es incomparable a ningún trabajo conocido.

Y aún así, Bertuccio y Batistán trabajaban para él sin recibir nada a cambio.

No tenían sueldo, no tenían vacaciones, era vivir por y para el Conde.

Era difícil y agotador, no lo podían negar. Pero si les ofrecieran otro trabajo, lo rechazarían.

Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación era un misterio. Nunca hablaban de su vida antes de ese momento, si es que habían tenido alguna.

Solo estaba una cosa clara: Gankutsuou les había encontrado, y debían trabajar para él hasta el resto de sus días.

Las órdenes habían sido claras y concisas, sin duda alguna, debían ayudar a Edmond ha cumplir su venganza, costase lo que costase.

Y mientras tuvieran que seguir cumpliendo esa responsabilidad, sus pensamientos y sentimientos quedaban completamente anulados. Debían ser meros robots a su completo servicio.

El tiempo pasó, y el Conde pudo vengarse… a costa de su propia muerte.

Sus obligaciones habían desaparecido.

Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Y a pesar de todo, decidieron volver a ponerse al servicio de otra persona.

¿Qué más podían hacer? Su vida no existía, no podían regresar a ningún lugar ni hacer otra cosa, no sabían hacer nada más.

Lo único de lo que habían estado seguros es que querían seguir juntos, espalda contra espalda.

Solo confiaban el uno en el otro.

Pero su nuevo amo era bastante diferente.

Comprensiva; amable; dulce; había nacido para ser una líder, y sabía como serlo; conocía el momento justo para dejarse llevar por el corazón, y cuando por la razón; y lo que más le gustaba a Batistán… era jodidamente guapa.

Y allí se encontraban, años después de haber dejado de ser unos autómatas.

Habían tenido la noche libre. No tenían aficiones, no tenían gustos, aún les queda mucho camino para volver a ser unos "humanos", propiamente dicho.

Así que no iban al cine, ni a carreras, no se iban de bares, ni leían, ni practicaban ningún deporte.

Haydee no les dejaba ni siquiera adelantar trabajos, ni practicar disparos ni luchas, les decía que debían disfrutar de la vida, que cuando tuvieran descansos, que los aprovechasen en hacer algo que les hiciera disfrutar de verdad.

Cuando tu mente ha sido reprogramada tantas veces que lo único que queda en ella es trabajo ciego, lo único de lo que dispones para pasar el tiempo es tu propio cuerpo.

Eso es algo que Bertuccio y Batistán conocen muy bien.

Durante sus noches libres (o tardes, o mañanas) se dedican a "hacer algo que les hace disfrutar de verdad"

Se besan con hambre, chocando sus dientes, mordiendo los labios, empapando la boca del otro con su propia saliva.

Se estampan contra las paredes, se chocan con los muebles, tiran las cosas al suelo, rompen sus uniformes… tienen suerte si llegan a la cama.

Recorren el cuerpo del otro con las manos, arañándolo a veces, o simplemente acariciándolo levemente.

Jadean con fuerza, arquean sus espaldas, se dejan llevar por el instinto más animal que nada en la sangre de sus venas, y disfrutan de verdad… joder si disfrutan.

A Batistán le encanta el aroma que desprende el cuerpo de su compañero. No puede asegurar que todos los negros huelan así, ya que solo le conoce a él. Pero es un olor distinto, diferente… exótico. Cuando no hay ropa entre medias, el contraste de sus pieles es tan notable… y eso le hace perder aún más los papeles. Durante esos momentos se dedica, solo y exclusivamente, a lamer esa piel de chocolate, a morderla, a marcarla… a intentar que ese aroma que le enloquece sea también el suyo.

Bertuccio adora el tono de voz que se le queda al otro cuando esas situaciones se suceden. Realmente, adora como se transforma. Normalmente el jefe es él y Batistán obedece, confía en el ciegamente y deja a su mandato todas las acciones de hace. Realmente, a pesar de su comportamiento a veces infantil e inmaduro, y levemente hiperactivo, es bastante pasivo cuando se encuentra junto a él. Las cosas cambian cuando están así. Gime, jadea, tiembla, sí. Pero Batistán decide donde debe tocarle, cuándo le besa, en qué lugar puede morder y en cual no, en qué momento penetrarle, él marca el ritmo adecuado, y decide cuando deben acabar los dos.

La mañana les sorprenderles sin haber dormido demasiado.

Batistán se enreda aún más en las sábanas, intentando conseguir unos minutos más de sueño. Es su compañero el primero en levantarse. Prepara un café bien cargado en la cafetera de la encimera, deja ropa limpia a los pies de la cama, y se vuelve a sentar a su lado con la cajetilla de tabaco en la mano.

Es una rutina que ninguno quiere cambiar.

Cuando uno tiene un hobby que practica en sus ratos libres, siempre viene con una rutina anterior o posterior a este.

Para ellos es que Bertuccio encienda dos cigarrillos, que Batistán se incorpore aún con los ojos cerrados y empiece a fumar incluso antes de despertarse.

Que Batistán murmure cosas incomprensibles, y que Bertuccio le escuche en silencio.

Que Bertuccio apague su cigarro y arrebate el de su compañero aún a medio terminar, que Batistán se queje pero no haga nada para impedirlo.

Que Batistán se levante y camine hacia la ducha para regular el agua, mientras que Bertuccio coja la ropa limpia y le siga comenzando a apremiarle para que se de prisa.

Que Bertuccio se duche rápido y tras vestirse limpie el dormitorio, para que Batistán pueda quedarse más tiempo agustito bajo el agua caliente.

Que Batistán y Bertuccio salgan listos para empezar a trabajar a la hora exacta, y que aunque ninguno de los dos lo diga, estén deseando volver a tener otra noche libre.


End file.
